HQ! Idol
by RicePlum
Summary: Akhirnya grup idol impian Takeda-sensei terbentuk, The Crows Jr.! Tahap berikutnya adalah persiapan debut Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: HQ! Idol

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi dan lainnya

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

Suara riuh sorakan yang mengikuti musik memonopoli perhatian seorang anak laki-laki pendek berambut oranye berantakan. Matanya tidak lepas dari televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara musik akhir tahun. Hinata Shoyo terus memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari dengan energik disana. Ketika para penonton disorot, mereka semua tersenyum dan terlihat menikmati penampilan si penyanyi. Tiba-tiba, ada keinginan aneh yang muncul di benak Hinata.

Hinata ingin jadi seperti orang itu!

* * *

"Ayo, ayo, jangan nonton TV terus. Latihan!"

Sorakan pelatih sore itu mengembalikan perhatian Hinata dari televisi. Saat itu sedang menampilkan musik video dari sebuah band yang lumayan terkenal. Segera saja dia melompat kembali menuju teman-teman sekelompoknya.

"Sho- _chan_ kau seperti ngga pernah kehabisan tenaga," kata teman Hinata, panggil saja dia Izumi.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut semangat idol," sambung teman Hinata yang lain, Kouji.

Yang diomongin hanya cengengesan saja. Hinata menatap kedua temannya yang menghela napas lelah. Yah, maklum saja. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, langsung pergi untuk latihan menari di salah satu studio milik agensi _entertainment_ , Karasuno Agency. Apalagi mereka hampir mendekati ujian akhir SMP.

"Tapi, Sho- _chan_ ," Izumi berbisik. "Maaf, tapi hari ini hari terakhir aku ikut latihan. Orang tuaku ingin aku fokus ujian." Wajah Izumi mengernyit khawatir. Mungkin anak baik itu takut Hinata sedih.

"Ah, aku juga. Kamu bagaimana, Shoyo? Masih lanjut?" Kata Kouji.

Tidak seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh Izumi, Hinata merasa baik-baik saja. Malah lega. Soalnya dari awal, Izumi dan Kouji memang mengikuti latihan di agensi hanya untuk menemani Hinata supaya Hinata tidak kesepian. Setidaknya, mulai dari sekarang Izumi dan Kouji bisa kembali melakukan hal yang benar-benar mereka sukai.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Izumin, Kouji. Aku akan lanjut!" Kata Hinata semangat.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa sendirian?" Tanya Izumi khawatir.

"Izumin, aku kan sudah kelas 3 SMP. Aku sudah bisa melakukan apapun sendiri!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kamu berwajah begitu, Izumi tambah ngga mau ninggalin kamu, Shoyo,"Kouji berkomentar.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

* * *

Bulan Januari, Hinata masih mengikuti latihan di studio dengan rajin. Hinata belum tahu mau memasuki SMA apa, jadi Hinata masih memikirkan dan nantinya akan mengikuti ujian susulan saja. Ditengah latihan, pelatih mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata- _kun_ , besok kau ke tempat ini ya, jam 9 pagi," di tengah latihannya, Hinata diberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Karena yang menyuruhnya adalah pelatih, maka Hinata menurut saja.

Besoknya Hinata baru tahu kalau dia disuruh pergi ke kantor pusat Karasuno Agency. Kaki Hinata bergetar tidak karuan melihat gedung tinggi yang bagus dan modern itu, ditambah orang-orang terkenal yang sering dilihatnya di televisi berseliweran di dalamnya. Hinata cepat-cepat menuju ruangan yang tertulis di kertasnya.

Ruangannya kosong, ada cermin besar seperti ruang latihan menari. Ada meja panjang dan beberapa kursi, salah satunya diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki. Tunggu, sepertinya Hinata kenal orang itu.

"Ah! Iklan susu anak!" Hinata menunjuknya, teringat iklan susu yang dilihatnya saat berumur 7 tahun. Hinata memang sering mengingat hal-hal tidak berguna. Hinata suka iklan itu karena _jingle_ -nya menarik. Dia suka menarikannya bersama adiknya.

Orang itu, yang ternyata sedang tiduran (sepagi ini?) terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjungkang dari kursinya. Suara Hinata nyaring sekali.

Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Orang macam apa yang teriak senyaring itu pagi-pagi begini?"

Wah, suaranya dingin sekali. Hinata jadi takut.

Untungnya, sebelum Hinata lumer seperti cokelat, pintu ruangan terbuka. Tiga orang laki-laki memasuki ruangan. Satu berambut cepak, berkulit kecoklatan dan bertubuh tegap meskipun tingginya rata-rata, satu berambut abu-abu, berkulit putih dan lebih ramping, dan yang satu lagi botak, juga berkulit kecoklatan dan bertubuh tegap.

"Aneh-aneh saja. Masa kita disuruh menemui trainee?" Yang botak mulai berbicara.

"Tanaka, nanti kamu dibilang sombong loh," si rambut abu-abu tersenyum lembut.

"Halo, kami-"

Saat yang berambut cepak mau berbicara, Hinata memotong.

"T-T-THE CROWS...!"

Tiga orang itu tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Senangnya, ada yang kenal..." Mereka berkumpul bertiga, membentuk lingkaran dan saling berangkulan. Hinata bingung, benar kan mereka anggota The Crows, band yang terkenal itu?

"Sudah pasti semua orang kenal kalian kan? Band The Crows yang terkenal itu?" Laki-laki iklan susu anak itu berdiri, dan Hinata langsung kaget karena tubuhnya tinggi sekali (padahal Hinata saja yang terlalu pendek). Sudah begitu wajahnya tampan sekali, dunia memang tidak adil.

"Yah, tapi kami sedang ada sedikit masalah sih..." Yang berambut cepak menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, aku disuruh kesini oleh pelatihku kemarin. Ada apa ya?" Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga disuruh kesini," kata si susu anak.

"Hm, yang dua orang belum datang, bagaimana Daichi?" Si rambut abu-abu menoleh-noleh.

"Bisa-bisanya telat," si botak menggeleng-geleng. Tiba-tiba saja si cepak dan si abu-abu memelototinya.

Si botak menunduk salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, kenalan saja dulu. Aku Sugawara Koushi, anggotanya The Crows. _Keyboardist_!" Si abu-abu tersenyum, kali ini ramah.

"Aku Sawamura Daichi. _Drummer_."

"Leader!" Sambung Sugawara yang diikuti senyum _playful_. Daichi tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Tanaka Ryuunosuke. _Guitarist_ ," si botak menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan itu nama asliku ya, bukan nama panggung!" Lanjutnya.

Tadinya Hinata mau berkomentar soal namanya Tanaka yang biasa sekali, tapi akhirnya mengurungkan niat.

"A-aku Hinata Shoyo! Salam kenal!" Hinata juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kageyama Tobio, salam kenal," si susu anak mengikuti.

"Oh, aku kenal! Yang iklan susu anak itu, aku lihat pas aku berumur 9 tahun. Aku masih hapal _jingle_ -nya," kata Sugawara.

Hinata dan Tanaka mengikuti dengan suara-suara 'aku juga! Aku juga!'

"Tapi setelah iklan itu, Kageyama tidak pernah muncul lagi. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Daichi.

"... Ada sedikit urusan pribadi," kata Kageyama setelah diam sejenak.

"Tentu saja. Tidak semua cerita bisa dibagikan dengan orang lain kan?" Kata Daichi, paham kalau Kageyama tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut. Padahal Hinata juga penasaran. Iklan itu kan ada dimana-mana. Kageyama jadi terkenal sekali. Tapi setahun kemudian, tidak diketahui rimbanya dimana. Malah sekarang Kageyama ada diruangan ini bersama Hinata. Apa Kageyama anggota agensi ini?

"Suga- _san_ , mereka berdua kok belum datang ya?" Tanya Tanaka. Sudah 30 menit terlewati tapi orang yang mereka tunggu belum datang juga.

"Bagaimana? Mau langsung dikasih tau saja? Mereka berdua menyusul saja. Kita kan harus latihan juga," kata Sugawara kepada Daichi.

"Hm, iya juga sih," Daichi menatap Hinata dan Kageyama. Hinata menatap balik dengan gugup (dia tidak tahu Kageyama memasang wajah seperti apa).

"Kalian mau debut?"

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"D-debut? Debut apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, jadi idol, lah!" Tanaka menepuk punggung Hinata.

"Debut?!" Jerit Hinata. Tidak percaya. Mustahil sekali. Ngga mungkin.

(Batin Hinata berkonflik)

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Kageyama debut?" Tanya Hinata setelah ingat kalau ada Kageyama disampingnya dan Daichi berkata 'kalian'.

"Hm, kami dikasih tau kalau Kageyama itu _trainee_ disini," kata Daichi.

 _Trainee_? Apa Kageyama memang banting setir untuk jadi idol? Karena itu dia tidak lanjut jadi model iklan?

Bisa jadi.

"Dengan dia? Kenapa harus jadi idol?" Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada hawa panas dikeluarkan oleh Kageyama. Oh, wajahnya seram sekali. Wajah tampannya terlihat seperti setan.

"Aku ingin jadi solois," kata Kageyama. Alisnya mengernyit hampir menyatu dan bibirnya monyong sedikit. Jelek sekali (pikir Hinata).

Daichi, Sugawara dan Tanaka melongo. _Anak ini meminta? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?_

"Ah, tidak tahu soal itu ya. Kami hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan ini," kata Daichi sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Lagipula anak ini," Kageyama menunjuk Hinata. _Hostile_. Kejam. Tidak berperasaan.

"Anak yang biasa saja ini, _pendek_ , tidak _memorable_ , memangnya bisa debut?!"

(Jahatnya, kenal saja belum sama Hinata)

"Hei, maaf ya kalau aku ini pendek! Tapi yang menentukan kan bukan kamu! Aku akan ambil kesempatan debut ini!" Balas Hinata.

"Oh, bagus! Semangat!" Tanaka bersorak. Tapi langsung mengkeret lagi setelah dipelototi Daichi.

"Memangnya kamu tahu beratnya debut itu? Belum apa-apa paling kamu sudah lari ketakutan!" Kata Kageyama lagi.

"Aku kan belum pernah debut, mana aku tahu rasanya seperti apa! Makanya aku coba dulu, bodoh!" Balas Hinata.

"Bodoh? Kamu yang bodoh, bodoh!" Teriak Kageyama.

-BRAK!-

Suara dentuman keras terdengar. Ketika Hinata mengalihkan perhatian dari Kageyama, yang dilihatnya adalah Sugawara dan Tanaka yang menempel ke dinding, jauh dari mereka. Dan Daichi yang tangannya terkepal diatas meja.

Suara dentuman itu berasal dari Daichi.

"Anu, jangan berteriak-teriak disini ya? Ruangan ini dekat dengan ruang tunggu klien," kata Daichi, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Tapi otak pendek Hinata juga tahu itu bukan senyum yang 'baik'.

 _Padahal dia menggebrak meja dengan keras sekali._

Akhirnya Hinata dan Kageyama berdiri tegak. Hanya sedikit bisikan-bisikan 'bodoh', 'kamu yang bodoh' terdengar. Sampai Hinata tidak mendengar bisikan 'bodoh' lagi dari Kageyama. Tapi suara pelan yang lain.

"Aku serius, aku lebih ingin jadi solois."

Daichi hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Soalnya dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Besok kesini lagi jam 9. Nanti ketemu dengan CEO," kata Daichi akhirnya. "Kami harus pergi latihan, semangat ya!"

Daichi menepuk bahu Hinata dan Kageyama. Setelah itu Daichi, Sugawara dan Tanaka keluar dari ruangan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jadi idol?" Tanya Hinata pada Kageyama setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Kageyama mengambil barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di samping kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan musik yang sebenarnya. Idol itu hanya visual tanpa musikalitas!" Kata Kageyama jelas.

Hinata tidak setuju!

"Jadi idol kan, kamu bisa bernyanyi dan menari yang membuat orang-orang bersemangat dan bersenang-senang! Memangnya kamu tidak mau menjadi seperti itu?" Kata Hinata.

"Bodoh," Kageyama meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang termangu sendirian disana.

* * *

 _"Selamat, Sho-chan! Benar-benar debut ya?"_

 _"Nanti aku akan beli semua single dan albummu. Aku juga akan pergi ke setiap konser. Selamat, Shoyo!"_

Hinata sudah memberitahu Izumi dan Kouji soal kabar yang didapatnya kemarin. Ayah dan ibunya berteriak heboh tadi malam dan Natsu berkata akhirnya bisa memamerkan kakaknya didepan teman-temannya di sekolah. Hinata senang sekali, semua orang mendukung keinginannya.

Tapi saat Hinata berdiri di depan kantor utama Karasuno Agency, kakinya gemetaran lagi. Dan ditambah perutnya yang mulas dan merasa melilitnya. Gugup sekali.

Hinata harus ke toilet.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Hinata cepat-cepat berlari ke ruangan yang kemarin. Dia pasti telat karena urusannya di toilet lama sekali. Saat Hinata membuka pintu ruangan (sambil berteriak, 'maaf, aku telat!' Tentu saja), selain Kageyama dan tiga anggota band The Crows yang kemarin, ada dua orang yang tinggi dan seorang anak pendek.

Yang paling tinggi berambut pirang, berkulit putih, berkacamata, bertampang _stoic_ dan ada sebuah _headphone_ mengalungi lehernya.

Yang tinggi satunya, berambut hitam seleher (ada antenanya), berkulit kecoklatan, wajahnya berbintik-bintik gelap, sepertinya sedang bertampang gugup.

Dan yang paling pendek berambut ikal berantakan, berpakaian formal dan memakai kacamata.

"Ah, Hinata- _kun_. Tidak terlambat kok," si pendek memanggil Hinata. Hinata menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Anaknya pak CEO?" bisik Hinata pada Sugawara. Mendengar itu, Sugawara tanpa sadar menahan tawa.

"Suga?" Tanya Daichi bingung. Semua orang menatap Sugawara bingung.

"A-ah, tidak... Kok-" Sugawara mati-matian meredam cekikannya. Tanaka menelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, ini CEO agensi kita. Panggil saja Takeda Ittetsu- _sensei_ ," Daichi menunjuk si pendek.

"Halo, aku Take-"

"HAH, AKU PIKIR ANAK-ANAK!" teriak Hinata tanpa sadar.

...

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Tanaka paling keras. Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum.

"H-hei, kalian... N-ngga sopan..." Kata Daichi, padahal juga mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Ah, Takeda- _sensei_ memojok di sudut ruangan lagi," kata Sugawara setelah tawa mereka mulai reda.

"Wajahku memang terlalu muda ya..." Bisik Takeda- _sensei_ yang sedang berjongkok membelakangi mereka.

"M-maaf, Takeda- _sensei_... Aku tidak bermaksud-" Hinata salah tingkah.

Takeda- _sensei_ berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa juga," kata Takeda- _sensei_ menenangkan Hinata. Kacamatanya miring sedikit.

('Aduh, beneran mirip anak-anak!' Bisik mereka semua)

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu kan kalau kalian calon-calon anggota yang akan debut?" Kata Takeda- _sensei_. Hinata melirik dua orang tinggi itu. _Jadi mereka yang kemarin ditunggui?_ Pikir Hinata.

"I-iya, maaf kemarin kami tidak datang... Soalnya Tsukki sakit perut..." Kata si rambut hitam.

"Yamaguchi, ngga usah diumumkan juga kan," kata si pirang.

"M-maaf, Tsukki!" Kata si rambut hitam cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memeriksa pesan darimu," kata Daichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat biodata kalian dulu?" Kata Takeda- _sensei_.

 _Kageyama Tobio. Lahir tanggal 22 Desember. Umur 15 tahun. Tinggi badan 180,6 cm. Berat badan 66,3 kg. Lama training 8 tahun._

"Wah, lamanya!" Seru Hinata, yang berbuah tatapan tajam dan geraman dari Kageyama. Hinata segera mengunci rapat mulutnya.

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi. Lahir tanggal 10 November._ _ _Umur 15 tahun._ Tinggi badan 179,5 cm. Berat badan 63 kg. Lama training 5 tahun._

 _Tsukishima Kei. Lahir tanggal 27 September._ _ _Umur 15 tahun._ Tinggi badan 188,3 cm. Berat badan 68,4 kg. Lama training 5 tahun._

"Kalian sama-sama ya?" Tanya Tanaka.

Tsukishima tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajah. Mengundang decihan kesal dari Tanaka. Untungnya Yamaguchi cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Iya, kami barengan sejak SD..." kata Yamaguchi.

 _Hinata Shoyo. Lahir tanggal 21 Juni._ _ _Umur 15 tahun._ Tinggi badan 162,8 cm. Berat badan 51,9 kg. Lama training 9 bulan._

"BARU 9 BULAN?!" pekik semua orang kecuali Takeda- _sensei_.

"Itu masa training atau ngelahirin anak?!" Celetuk Tanaka. Kepala botaknya langsung dipitak oleh Sugawara.

"Ah iya, aku baru mulai saat kelas 3 SMP," kata Hinata.

"Memangnya dia udah pantas debut?"

Lagi-lagi nada suara yang menohok dari Kageyama.

"Betul juga, _Sensei_. Hinata baru dilatih 9 bulan loh," kata Daichi.

"Belum satu tahun..." Gumam Tsukishima. "Ada orang dalam ya?" Sebuah seringai yang ternyata sama menyebalkan nampak di wajah Tsukishima yang sedari tadi _stoic_. Hinata merasa dikhianati.

"Ngga! Aku ngga punya kenalan siapa pun di agensi ini," _bahkan sebenarnya aku ikut kelas diskonan selama 3 bulan_ , lanjut Hinata, entah kenapa hanya bisa dalam hati.

"Jangan bilang begitu, mungkin Take- _chan-sensei_ bisa melihat aura bintang dari Hinata!" Tidak diduga, belaan muncul dari Tanaka.

"Tanaka- _senpai_!" Hinata terharu.

"Aura bintang dari si pendek ini? Dia mungkin bakal terinjak duluan sebelum orang-orang sadar dia ada disini," kata Tsukishima. Yamaguchi menarik-narik lengan baju Tsukishima sambil berbisik, 'tidak baik berbicara seperti itu, Tsukki'.

"Hei!" Sentak Hinata kesal.

"Benar kata Tanaka," kata Takeda- _sensei_. "Hinata- _kun_ , ingat tidak saat kelompok latihanmu mengadakan acara kecil di taman di dekat sini?"

"Oh? Saat itu badut ulang tahun temannya Natsu tidak bisa datang, jadi aku minta ijin ke pelatih untuk mengisi acara. Kasian mereka, pesta ulang tahun itu kan harusnya menyenangkan! Jadi aku dan teman-temanku menari disana," kata Hinata.

"Kebetulan aku lewat disana, mau mengunjungi studio. Kamu mencuri perhatian mereka semua, Hinata- _kun_! Orang dewasa atau pun anak-anak. Aku yakin kamu bisa jadi idol yang menginspirasi banyak orang!" Takeda- _sensei_ merentangkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Menghibur anak-anak dan ibu-ibu itu kan gampang..." Gumam Tsukishima.

Sugawara mencolek-colek lengan Tsukishima. "Oh ya? Aku ingin lihat kamu melakukannya," ada seringaian usil di wajah Sugawara. Tsukishima tidak mau meladeni.

"Dan lagi," Takeda- _sensei_ menyesuaikan kacamatanya. "Kata pelatihnya, Hinata paling jago menari!"

"Itu lebih rasional... Tapi semua orang juga bisa menari," kata Kageyama.

 _Tsukishima dan Kageyama sama saja sombongnya..._ Pikir tiga anggota The Crows.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kalian berempat bisa kan?" Kata Takeda- _sensei_.

Hinata tentu paling semangat, Yamaguchi entah kenapa terlihat gelisah, sedangkan Kageyama dan Tsukishima terlihat tidak berekspresi.

"Hei, kalian bertiga kok tidak semangat?" Tanya Sugawara.

"Kageyama, kamu ngga mau mengatakan keinginanmu yang kemarin? Mumpung ada Take- _chan-sensei_ loh," goda Tanaka.

"Tanaka!" Tegur Sugawara. Tanaka langsung diam seribu kata.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Kageyama- _kun_?" Tanya Takeda-sensei pada Kageyama.

Kageyama kelihatan ragu. "Sebenarnya aku... Ingin jadi solois," kata Kageyama pelan.

"Oh? Jadi kamu tidak mau bergabung di grup ini? Tapi kupikir masa _training_ -mu sudah terlalu lama. Kalau menunda debut lagi... Hm... Bagaimana ya..." Takeda- _sensei_ bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa, Kageyama? Apa ada alasannya kamu lebih memilih jadi solois?" Tanya Yamaguchi.

"Ah," Tsukishima buka suara lagi. "Tentu saja. Si raja kan ngga suka kerja sama."

Tepat saat Tsukishima selesai bicara, mata Kageyama langsung menyalang pada Tsukishima.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

Halo :D saya penulis baru di fandom Haikyuu Fanfiction. Tapi sudah lama sih, ngikutin Haikyuu lol

Selamat membaca, kritik dan saran diharapkan ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: HQ! Idol

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi dan lainnya

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

Ada yang aneh dengan perubahan suasana yang mendadak ini. Apalagi Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja Kageyama melotot pada Tsukishima, yang sedang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Oh," Takeda-sensei bergumam, sepertinya dia sudah ingat. "Maaf aku lupa soal itu, Kageyama- _kun_."

Nah, sekarang semua orang tambah penasaran. Apa yang dilupakan Takeda- _sensei_? Kenapa malah Tsukishima yang tahu? Dan sekarang Yamaguchi malah terlihat semakin gelisah saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Tidak usah dibicarakan," kata Kageyama.

"Eh? Kita harus bicarakan loh. Kita kan, akan jadi rekan grup. Kalau mereka berdua tidak tahu, nanti bisa jadi ada masalah loh," kata Tsukishima. Sekarang Hinata jadi yakin kalau Tsukishima hanya ingin mengejek Kageyama.

"Loh, jadi kamu mau toh, satu grup denganku?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki nada suara yang mirip dengan Tsukishima. Nada yang mencemooh.

Dan Tsukishima memang terlihat terganggu.

"Huhuhu~, padahal kan tadi kamu bilang aku tidak pantas debut," Hinata cekikikan kecil.

"Aku yakin Tsukki tidak bermaksud begitu," bela Yamaguchi. "Tsukki, nanti saja dibicarakannya. Kita kan sedang _briefing_ dengan Takeda- _sensei_ ," kata Yamaguchi pada Tsukishima.

Tsukishima hanya mencedih kecil.

Akhirnya Tsukishima dan Kageyama dibiarkan tenang dahulu sebelum Takeda- _sensei_ berbicara lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian menerima tawaranku?"

"Aku sih, menerima!" Hinata langsung mengangkat tangannya. Lalu Hinata memelototi Kageyama, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi.

"Yah, aku juga berencana untuk segera berhenti kalau tidak debut sampai SMA. Kalau ditawari sekarang, kenapa tidak," Tsukishima menghela napas.

"A-aku juga berpikiran begitu…" kata Yamaguchi, matanya melirik Tsukishima. Hinata penasaran tentang dua hal dari Yamaguchi: kenapa dia kelihatan gelisah dan kenapa dia terus-terusan melirik Tsukishima, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu menahan diri.

"Kageyama, aku akan bicara denganmu secara pribadi setelah ini. Jadi kita akan bahas lagi tentang grup ini besok ya," kata Takeda- _sensei_. "Karena Sawamura- _kun_ , Sugawara- _kun_ dan Tanaka- _kun_ harus latihan, dan kalian juga masih menikmati liburan sekolah, jadi kalian boleh pulang sekarang," lanjut Takeda- _sensei_ kepada semuanya kecuali Kageyama. Jadi sesuai dengan perintah Takeda- _sensei_ , semuanya meninggalkan ruangan, kecuali Kageyama yang menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Takeda- _sensei_.

* * *

"Apa sih, yang tadi kamu bicarakan?" tanya Hinata ketika dia, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi meninggalkan gedung.

"Apa?" Tsukishima malah bertanya balik.

Hinata merengut. "Jangan mulai lagi kamu. Yang kalian bicarakan dengan Takeda- _sensei_ tadi itu loh."

"Kamu kudet ya? Masa ngga tahu," kata Tsukishima. Lalu saat Hinata mulai mau membuka mulut untuk menyanggah dan Tsukishima sudah menyiapkan balasannya, Yamaguchi ikut buka mulut.

"Tsukki, sebenarnya aku juga ngga tahu," kata Yamaguchi. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran, meskipun tidak seintens Hinata.

Kali ini sebelah alis Tsukishima terangkat. "Aku pikir kamu suka sekali buka _twitter_ dan _tumblr_."

Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Hei, hei, kalau mau ngobrol jangan di depan gedung begini. Kita ke suatu tempat yuk!" Hinata mengingatkan kalau mereka sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Rupanya tidak banyak orang yang datang lalu lalang hari ini sehingga mereka tidak sadar.

"Memangnya habis ini kau tidak ada kerjaan?" kata Tsukishima.

"Eh? Kerjaan? Tidak ada," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, kalian ada?" tanya Hinata. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sudah sedikit merambahi dunia _entertainment_ kan? Meskipun mereka belum debut. Misalnya acara yang perlu actor cilik atau semacamnya.

Yamaguchi menggeleng pelan. Hinata dan Yamaguchi saling bertukar pandang dan seperti ada persetujuan rahasia melalui kontak mata, mereka menatap Tsukishima dengan tajam. Bagi Tsukishima, dimata mereka seperti ada kilau-kilauan penasaran. Sebuah paksaan halus untuk menyuruhnya ikut nongkrong bersama dan berbagi gosip.

Tsukishima menghela napas melihat dua orang yang terlalu antusias di depannya. Tsukishima mengikuti Hinata yang mengajaknya dan Yamaguchi untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat kantor itu. Setelah duduk, Tsukishima membuka mulutnya sebelum tatapan menagih kembali menghujaninya.

"Jadi, Kageyama Tobio itu ada julukannya, Raja."

"Hoo, kenapa? Apa karena dia terkenal?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi aku dengar, alasan utamanya itu karena dia suka seenaknya dan tidak bisa diajak kooperatif. Katanya dia itu suka _moody_ di tempat syuting dan rekaman. Makanya, dia hilang soalnya ngga ada acara yang mau mengundang dia," jelas Tsukishima.

"Tapi saat itu Kageyama kan masih kecil. Kurasa wajar saja kalau dia sedikit _moody_ di tempat yang sibuk," kata Yamaguchi.

"Huh, aku juga berpikir kalau memanggil anak kecil itu raja memang berlebihan sih. Tapi kabarnya Kageyama itu juga suka mengganggu artis-artis cilik lainnya kalau lagi rekaman di tempat yang sama. Mulutnya pedas gitu deh. Namanya juga anak kecil, pasti langsung menangis." Tsukishima mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

 _Mulutmu juga pedas Tsukki…_ pikir Yamaguchi. "Tapi sekarang ada kemungkinan Kageyama sudah berubah kan? Dia kan sudah mau masuk SMA."

"Ngga tahu deh. Sudah ya, aku malas membicarakan si tuan besar," Tsukishima berdiri. "Yuk, kita pulang Yamaguchi."

Hinata berpikir sejenak soal informasi yang baru dia dapatkan ini. Lalu sebelum Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi benar-benar menjauh, Hinata segera meneriaki.

"Kalian serius mau debut denganku kan?"

Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi dengan wajah serius. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi menoleh dan kemudian saling memandangi satu sama lain.

"Lihat saja apa kata Takeda- _sensei_ besok." Tsukishima mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sementara Yamaguchi terlihat ragu-ragu sebentar, menundukkan kepala. "Aku juga…" katanya pelan. Hinata tertinggal disana, menggumam sendiri. Pokoknya, debut ini harus terjadi!

* * *

Besoknya, hanya ada Takeda- _sensei_ tanpa tiga anggota The Crows yang menunggui mereka. Wajah Takeda- _sensei_ terlihat berseri-seri sekali. Sepertinya Hinata bisa optimis kali ini.

"Sudah _official_! Debut kalian akan dimulai pertengahan Februari nanti, di konser spesial The Crows!" tunjuk Takeda- _sensei_ pada mereka berempat.

"HOREEE!" hanya Hinata melompat-lompat senang dan Takeda- _sensei_ membalas antusiasme Hinata dengan ikut bertepuk tangan. Sementara yang tiga lainnya masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Takeda- _sensei_.

"Kami… kami benar-benar debut?" Yamaguchi terdengar seperti tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian lancar kemarin," bisik Tsukishima pada Kageyama. Yang dibisiki hanya mendengus judes.

Setelah euforia Hinata mereda, Takeda- _sensei_ mulai menjelaskan tetek-bengek persiapan debut yang akan dijalani oleh keempat orang trainee itu. Takeda- _sensei_ menyusun proyektor dan layar di depan mereka. Pertama-tama, Takeda- _sensei_ memulai dari konsep grup mereka.

"Konsep kalian adalah…" Takeda- _sensei_ memulai presentasinya dengan menyesuaikan kacamatanya sehingga dia terlihat dramatis. "Versi The Crows yang lucu dan imut sehingga bisa menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis muda!" Takeda- _sensei_ menunjuk layar _slide_ yang sudah dipasangnya.

"Versi… The Crows?" tanya Kageyama.

"Ya, kalian akan jadi _brother group_ -nya The Crows. Untuk debut kalian nanti, kalian akan membawakan lagu The Crows yang sudah diaransemen dengan musik yang ringan dan _pop_. Aku sudah memikirkan nama kalian, The Crows jr.!" Takeda- _sensei_ berkata seolah-olah sedang menjelaskan sebuah inovasi dunia hiburan yang sangat fenomenal. Kenyataannya, kecuali Hinata, tiga anak remaja di depannya menjadi tidak antusias mendengar rencana debut mereka lebih lanjut.

"Jadi kami hanya jadi gandengannya The Crows?" Tsukishima terlihat terganggu.

"Imut…?" gumam Kageyama horor.

"Aku—aku ngga suka namanya…" Yamaguchi menundukkan kepala.

"Waah, membawakan lagunya The Crows? Keren!" sorak Hinata. Spontan saja tiga pasang mata langsung memelototinya.

 _Apa dia segitu penginnya debut sampai ngga memperhatikan kualitas grup yang bakal membawanya nanti?_

Takeda- _sensei_ hanya tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku ingin bikin grup idol yang imut! Kali ini, pasti akan kupastikan kalian akan terbentuk! Mulai besok, kalian akan mulai sibuk! Pembahasan dan tanda tangan kontrak, latihan, wawancara, _photoshoot_ dan persiapan lainnya! Siap-siap ya!" Takeda- _sensei_ menunjuk mereka.

"Apa kami ngga bisa menolak?" tanya Kageyama.

"Bisa. Tapi aku ngga jamin kapan kalian bakal dapat kesempatan debut lagi. terutama kalian bertiga yang sudah cukup lama di agensi ini. Kalian sudah mau masuk SMA kan?" kata Tekeda- _sensei_ , dengan senyum yang terlihat licik.

 _Ugh, CEO itu mengerikan…_

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah lulus ujian masuk SMA semua?" tanya Takeda- _sensei_ tiba-tiba.

"Uhm, aku dan Tsukki sudah diterima di SMA," jawab Yamaguchi.

Tanpa diduga, Hinata dan Kageyama menggeleng bersamaan.

"Oh, kamu juga ngga tahu mau masuk SMA apa?" tanya Hinata, tapi Kageyama tidak menjawab.

"Hm… kalau begitu, Hinata- _kun_ dan Kageyama- _kun_ ikut ujian susulan saja di SMA Karasuno, sekolah yang dikelola agensi. Dan Tsukishima- _kun_ dan Yamaguchi - _kun_ , aku akan urus kepindahan kalian."

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Yah, kalian kan akan jadi idol. Lebih baik sekolah di tempat yang keamanannya terjamin kan? Artis-artis kami banyak yang sekolah di SMA itu kok. Semua anggota The Crows sekolah disana," Takeda- _sensei_ tertawa-tawa.

 _Takeda-sensei ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih pemaksa dari pada yang kita duga…_

* * *

Sepertinya baru kali ini Hinata selalu buru-buru keluar rumah selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Setelah pembahasan tentang rencana debut dan perkenalan dengan CEO dan rekan-rekan satu grup-nya nanti dua hari kemarin, hari ini sudah acara pembahasan kontrak. Kemarin Hinata bisa menangkap samar-samar Kageyama berbisik pelan, _'kenapa sudah membahas kontrak? Memangnya sudah jadi?'_

Takeda- _sensei_ langsung punya jawabannya.

"Karena aku menyusunnya terlebih dahulu."

Kemudian Kageyama dan Tsukishima saling berbisik-bisik ' _bukannya berarti kita ini dipaksa ya_ ' dan _'bisa tidak kita laporkan dia'_. Tapi Yamaguchi langsung menengahi bisikan mereka berdua.

"Kalian pikir kalian punya _power_ di atas Takeda- _sensei_? Yang ada malah kalian yang bakal di- _blacklist_ dari dunia hiburan."

Hinata pikir dia sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal masuk ke dunia _showbiz_. Tapi bagi Hinata, asalkan bisa jadi idol seperti orang yang dikaguminya di konser tahun baru tahun lalu, Hinata sudah senang. Iya, Hinata tidak mau berpikir rumit dulu. Asalkan keluarganya masih mendukungnya, Hinata tidak akan mundur dari impiannya.

Jadi hari ini Hinata sudah mengayuh sepedanya ke kantor Karasuno Agency lagi. Di hari ketiga, Hinata sudah tidak begitu gugup melihat artis-artis berseliweran disana. Hanya tinggal mual sedikit, tidak sampai sakit perut melilit. Kali ini Hinata harus bertemu dengan Takeda-sensei dan yang lainnya di ruang rapat. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap kalau dia akan tersesat, makanya dia datang 30 menit lebih awal. Untungnya, Hinata benar. Setelah bertanya kesana-kemari (dan tertahan sebentar di lift—karena Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan lift, akhirnya dia naik tangga), Hinata menemukan ruang rapat itu di lantai 3, sepuluh menit sebelum waktu rapat dimulai.

Hinata mengetuk pintu dan membukanya sedikit. "Maaf aku terlambat—"

Dan saat itu, sakit perut Hinata kambuh. Melihat deretan orang-orang berpakaian formal dan bertampang super penting, membuat lutut Hinata langsung lemas. Rasanya pingin jatuh kalau saja mata Hinata tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kageyama yang sudah duduk disana. Wajahnya galak sekali dan tatapan matanya sepertinya menyuruh Hinata— _menyuruh_ —nya untuk segera duduk dan jangan mempedulikan rasa gugupnya. Ugh, memangnya Kageyama tahu rasanya jadi Hinata yang lemah sekali dengan rasa gugup. Cara berjalannya pun sudah seperti robot saking kakunya. Orang yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia hiburan sih enak, sudah terbiasa.

Rapat dimulai setelah Takeda- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam ruangan. Daichi sebagai _leader_ dari The Crows yang akan berafiliasi dengan grup baru ini juga ikut dalam rapat. Pembahasan mengenai kontrak berjalan dengan lancar. Semua orang aktif dalam menyuarakan pendapat dan masukan mereka. Hinata hanya bicara seperlunya saja, karena dia sendiri masih kurang paham tentang hal-hal yang berbau teknis, dia lebih condong ke tipe yang praktis. Belum lagi dia masih canggung kalau harus berbicara di depan orang-orang dewasa. Tapi Takeda- _sensei_ dan Daichi sama-sama meyakinkan Hinata kalau Hinata ada masukan sendiri, dia bisa menyampaikannya dengan bebas. Hinata senang sekali bisa bekerja dengan orang yang baik seperti Takeda- _sensei_ dan Daichi.

Yamaguchi sendiri seperti Hinata, tidak banyak bicara. Yang paling aktif malah Kageyama, yang ogah-ogahan debut, dan Tsukishima, yang terlihat paling tidak niat. Yah, soalnya mereka tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Maka setelah pembahasan lebih lanjut yang hampir memakan waktu setengah hari, kontrak tersebut ditanda tangani oleh orang-orang yang terlibat. The Crows jr. akhirnya resmi terbentuk.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N.

Maaf kalo update-nya lama OxOv apa nama grup idol-nya jelek dan ngga banget? _it's okay_ , saya juga mikir gitu. soalnya saya males mikirin nama grup yang keren sih lol

kritik dan saran selalu diterima! ^^v

 _see you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: HQ! Idol

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi dan lainnya

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

" _Nah, karena kontraknya sudah beres, bisa dibilang kalian sudah resmi terbentuk. Setelah ini, berita-berita tentang grup kalian bakal tersebar di majalah dan internet. Tentu juga kalian akan diwawancarai oleh mereka. Semangat ya!"_

Hinata mengedipkan matanya tiga kali. Dia lagi berada di kamarnya, diatas _futon_ -nya yang biasa. Apa bayangannya tadi mimpi? Rasanya hari ini Hinata hanya perlu pergi ke studio latihannya seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan selama 9 bulan terakhir.

Tapi di kedipan keempat, Hinata baru sadar tersadar. _Hari ini pergi ke kantor untuk membahas pertunjukan spesial dan wawancara untuk majalah_. Hinata langsung segera melompat dari kasurnya. Dengan gerakan super cepat, Hinata segera mandi, menyelesaikan sarapan dan langsung mengendarai sepedanya ke kantor lagi. Dia benar-benar akan debut! Bukan mimpi!

"Pagi!" sapa Hinata begitu sampai di salah satu ruang latihan di kantor itu. Mereka sudah disuruh untuk berkumpul disana oleh Takeda- _sensei_. Di sana sudah ada tiga anggota The Crows yang sudah pernah ditemui Hinata saat pertama kali pergi ke kantor ini, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata yang sangat cantik. Dan tentu saja Kageyama juga sudah ada disana. Huh, padahal katanya tidak mau jadi idol, tapi kalau dia rajin begini, dia jadi terlihat paling niat.

"Jangan menghalangi pintu," Oh, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Eh, aku tidak terlambat kan?" bukannya menjauh, Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan pada Tsukishima.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tsukishima bertanya balik, jelas bingung.

"Habisnya kalian selalu datang pas aku baru sampai atau malah lebih dulu, seperti kemarin. Padahal pas hari pertama kalian ngga muncul," kata Hinata.

"Eh, waktu itu kan karena Tsukki sakit perut—" Yamaguchi mencoba memberi pembelaan, namun disela oleh Tsukishima.

"Tidak usah diladeni."

"Hoi, ayo sini!" panggil Tanaka. Hinata, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jadi kita sudah mau membahas penampilan debut kalian nanti. Karena kami juga bakal tampil, kami juga harus latihan. Jadi, ngga akan bisa menemani kalian terus ya. Untuk hari ini kalian akan bertemu dengan manajer kalian," Daichi mulai menjelaskan. "Jadi, sebetulnya pertengahan Februari nanti, The Crows akan memulai konser _tour_. Debut kalian akan diumumkan di konser pertama. Jadi kalian punya waktu sekitar satu bulan lebih untuk persiapan."

"Singkat sekali…" gumam Yamaguchi tanpa sadar.

"Kami tahu. Penampilan kalian akan sederhana saja dan masih bisa disesuaikan kok. Semangat ya," hibur Sugawara. Sayangnya Yamaguchi mengartikan gumamannya tadi sebagai keluhan, jadi dia langsung minta maaf.

"Kalian akan ikut kami saat gladi nanti."

Hinata mulai mengkhayal bisa menari di sebuah panggung dan ditonton oleh orang banya. Apa panggungnya akan semegah panggung yang dilihatnya di konser tahun baru itu ya? Yang jelas, Hinata senang sekali sampai tidak sadar kalau dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, mengerikan sekali," tegur Kageyama, yang membuat Hinata jadi sadar.

"Terserah aku dong. Memangnya aku tidak boleh senyum?!" balas Hinata. Sugawara tersenyum kecil.

Gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri disamping Daichi mengangkat tangan. "Namaku Shimizu Kiyoko. Aku yang akan membantu kalian sebagai manajer tambahan. Salam kenal."

Oh? Manajer? Padahal gadis itu terlihat seumur dengan Daichi.

"Kiyoko-san ini sudah berbaik hati sekali loh, mau menjadi manajer sementara kalian. Padahal dia kan manajer kami," kata Tanaka. Dari wajah yang dia perlihatkan saat memandangi Kiyoko, sepertinya cowok ini suka padanya.

"Aku ngga bakal kerepotan sekali kok. Lagipula, dari awal aku juga hanya manajer tambahan. Dan Sugawara sudah seperti ibu buat kalian semua. Tugasku hanya memeriksa jadwal kalian," kata Kiyoko.

"Wah, Kiyoko. Kok aku dibilang ibu sih?" protes Sugawara. Kiyoko tidak membalas lagi.

"Nah, kalian silakan menunggu pelatih kalian ya. Mungkin beliau akan sampai sebentar lagi. kami latihan di studio di lantai bawah. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja kami," kata Daichi. Ternyata mereka memang hanya memberi _briefing_ sebentar. Padahal mereka bertiga juga sudah sibuk dengan band mereka sendiri, tapi tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk menengok para anggota baru. Jadi artis itu memang penuh dengan kerja keras ya, pikir Hinata.

"Sambil menunggu, aku mau tanya padamu," kata Kageyama pada Hinata. setelah tiga anggota The Crows dan Kiyoko pergi.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau bisa nyanyi kan?"

* * *

"Aneh-aneh saja ya, idenya Takeda- _sensei_ ," kata Sugawara. Jemarinya yang lentik menekan-nekan tuts _keyboard_ asal-asalan. "Tiba-tiba saja band kita dibikinkan _brother group_."

"Bagaimana pun juga, dunia hiburan itu kan bisnis. Kebetulan belakangan ini tren _idol group_ yang manis sedang _booming_ kan? Kalau ada permintaan, sebagai pebisnis tentu saja Takeda- _sensei_ akan memenuhinya," kata Daichi. "Lagi pula _idol group_ itu tidak jelek kok. Kalau mereka profesional ya mereka akan disebut profesional, kalau mereka bagus ya mereka juga akan dibilang bagus."

"Tidak seperti _band_ kita ya, Daichi-san—" celetuk Tanaka tanpa pikir panjang. "Eh, maaf, maksudku…" akhirnya Tanaka malah kelabakan karena menyangka sudah menyinggung dua seniornya yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi Sugawara dan Daichi hanya tersenyum kecil pada satu sama lain.

"Haha, tenang saja. Habis ini aku dan Kiyoko mau ke rumahnya Asahi lagi kok. Kalau kalian berdua, pergi ke tempatnya Nishinoya ya!" Sugawara menunjuk Tanaka dan Daichi.

"Curang, Sugawara-san! Kenapa Sugawara-san yang pergi dengan Kiyoko-san?" Tanaka menghela napas.

Sugawara terkekeh usil. "Mungkin dia suka padaku?" kata Sugawara sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Mendadak Tanaka langsung terlihat seperti terkena serangan jantung.

Daichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sugawara dan Tanaka untuk tdak memperpanjang percakapan mereka. "Kontrak mereka hanya berjalan 5 tahun juga. Mereka kan masih muda, ini bisa jadi pengalaman bagus buat mereka," Daichi melanjutkan topik The Crows Jr.

* * *

Hinata dan Yamaguchi langsung tercenung saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut _si-terduga-memiliki-sebutan-raja_ itu. Sementara itu Tsukishima langsung cekikikan kecil. Pelan, tapi Hinata yang sedang sensitif bisa dengar.

"A—apa maksudnya itu?!" suara Hinata memekik tinggi.

Kageyama sedari tadi masih mendongak sombong, padahal sedang berbicara dengan Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya. Apa cowok itu tidak bisa menunduk sedikit?

"Kamu itu kan baru dilatih 9 bulan! Kamu pikir itu waktu yang cukup buat mengasah kemampuan yang pantas untuk debut?" Kageyama menunjuk Hinata.

"Eh, aku selalu rajin ikut kelas menyanyi ya! Biar 9 bulan, tapi aku latihannya tiap hari. Jadi… 300-an hari itu kan tidak sebentar," kata Hinata, mengeluarkan _statement_ pembelaan yang tidak bermutu. Buktinya Kageyama, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi mengernyitkan wajah mereka, bingung. Hinata sadar kalau mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak menerima pernyataannya tadi—yang jelas-jelas bukan perbandingan yang setara kalau dibandingkan dengan waktu _training_ tiga orang didepannya ini—jadi Hinata cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Lagi pula, kamu bukan pelatih! Aku tidak mau dinilai olehmu!" Hinata menunjuk Kageyama.

"Sudahlah, Hinata benar. Tidak usah ada tes-tes segala," Yamaguchi menengahi. "Untuk apa sih kamu bicara seperti itu, Kageyama?" tanya Yamaguchi pada Kageyama. Kageyama tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Yamaguchi (meskipun sebenarnya dia punya jawabannya), karena entah kenapa Kageyama merasa Yamaguchi jadi gelisah sejak Kageyama mengeluarkan pertanyaannya pada Hinata tadi. Dan gelisah itu bukan karena khawatir kalau Kageyama dan Hinata bakal mendadak berkelahi di ruangan ini.

"Yamaguchi, kan kau yang bilang tidak usah dilanjutkan," tegur Tsukishima. "Tenang," lanjutnya.

Yamaguchi langsung beringsut. "I—iya, benar. Maaf, Kageyama."

 _Grup ini aneh sekali…_ Hinata misuh-misuh dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Yang muncul adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang dan ditahan dengan sebuah bando, dan ternyata pria itu didorong-dorong oleh Takeda- _sensei_ dibelakangnya.

"Ayo, Ukai- _kun_!" kata Takeda-sensei di belakang pria itu. Pria pirang di depannya menampilkan wajah terganggu tapi sama sekali tidak menghentikan usaha Takeda- _sensei_ yang mendorong-dorongnya, meskipun pria ini lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Takeda- _sensei_. Tentu sangat mudah bagi pria ini untuk berbalik dan menarik tangan Takeda- _sensei_ , lalu melemparkannya keluar jendela dari lantai tiga ini.

"Ah, maaf ya kami lama. Ukai- _kun_ ada urusan sedikit tadi pagi," kata Takeda- _sensei_ pada empat anak yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku bukannya ada urusan. Hanya kesiangan kok," kata pria pirang itu.

"Ah…" Takeda- _sensei_ tersenyum canggung. Tapi Takeda- _sensei_ cepat-cepat bersikap seolah tidak peduli, "ini orang yang akan menjadi manajer kalian. Ukai Keishin- _kun_." Takeda- _sensei_ menunjuk pria pirang itu, yang menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kok rasanya pria itu seperti bingung kenapa dia berada di ruangan itu ya?

"Salam kenal!" keempat anak remaja itu mengucapkan salam. _Manajer yang kesiangan_ … pikir mereka khawatir.

" _Sensei_ , sudah kuduga ini bukan ide yang bagus," kata Ukai mendadak.

"Eh?" kata Takeda- _sensei_ kaget. "Ukai- _kun_ , kan sudah aku bilang kemarin. Kau veteran disini, kamu yang bisa membimbing mereka…"

"Astaga, hanya karena aku ikut latihan selama 5 tahun di agensi ini bukan berarti aku veteran," kata Ukai. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah debut."

Tidak ada nada getir dari kalimat itu sih, tapi Hinata langsung merinding mendengar kata 'tidak pernah debut'. _Wah, gawat_.

"Ah, pokoknya dicoba dulu ya? Aku minta tolong padamu," Takeda- _sensei_ mengusap-usap telapak tangannya. "Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?" bisik Takeda-sensei. Hal itu langsung membuat Ukai berjengit kaget.

 _Dasar si CEO ini…_

Setelah tidak ada protes lagi dari Ukai, Takeda- _sensei_ menatap Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. "Nah, selanjutnya akan diambil alih oleh Ukai- _kun_. Maaf aku tidak bisa tinggal karena ada yang harus kukerjakan."

Setelah itu, Takeda- _sensei_ pamit. Keheningan menyelimuti lima orang yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, si pak tua itu akan menghantuiku lagi nanti malam," Ukai menghembuskan napas dan menarik sebuah kursi lipat. "Ayo kenalan dulu," suruh Ukai.

"Ah, baik!" Hinata langsung menyahut. _Cepat sekali…_

"Aku Hinata Shoyo, 15 tahun! Aku ingin jadi idol yang menginspirasi semua orang! Dan tentunya tampil di acara musik _Kouhaku Uta Gassen_!"

 _Kau kan ngga perlu menyebutkan impianmu segala, lagipula mimpimu ketinggian!_

Selain Hinata—saat giliran Kageyama, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi, mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan normal. Menyebutkan nama dan umur mereka. _Dasar orang-orang tidak berinspirasi,_ pikir Ukai. Ukai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah di- _briefing_ sih, tentang dia yang akan menjadi salah satu manajer (sementara ini, _satu-satunya_ ) keempat anak ini, tapi Ukai sendiri masih bingung. Habis, dia kan belum pernah bertemu dengan satu pun dari keempat remaja itu dan tidak tahu kemampuan mereka. Ukai tidak tahu mau memulai dari mana hanya dengan modal cuap-cuap dari Takeda- _sensei_. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu yang sudah dipindahkan Takeda- _sensei_ ke _smartphone_ -nya pagi ini.

"Itu… jadi kalian akan debut sebulan lagi kan? Di pembukaan tour The Crows?" Ukai memulai.

"Iya!" sahut Hinata.

"Jadi karena demo lagu yang akan kalian bawakan sudah selesai, nanti kita akan dengarkan bersama dan menentukan pembagian _line_ -nya dan pembagian harmoni. Setelah itu, paling tidak lusa kita bisa rekaman," jelas Ukai. Yang tadi ini adalah kata-kata _briefing_ dari Takeda- _sensei_ , _by the way_. Dan 'sesuatu yang dipindahkan Takeda- _sensei'_ itu adalah demo lagu The Crows yang sudah diaransemen dengan _beat_ a la idol. Ukai mengisyaratkan agar keempat anak didepannya untuk mendekat dan Ukai memutar lagu itu.

"Oh, lagu ini," bisik Hinata. Ternyata lagu yang diaransemen itu adalah salah satu lagu yang ada di _single_ debut The Crows, hanya saja bukan _track_ utamanya.

"Lagu ini kan termasuk lagu yang jarang dibawakan The Crows," Yamaguchi ikut menggumam. "Kamu _fans_ -nya The Crows ya, Hinata? Kok tahu?" tanya Yamaguchi pada Hinata.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi di ruang latihanku dulu suka menyetel lagu-lagu The Crows," jawab Hinata. Ukai mengisyaratkan agar Hinata dan Yamaguchi tidak mengobrol dulu, sementara Kageyama dan Tsukishima sendiri memasang wajah terganggu. Hinata dan Yamaguchi segera kembali berkonsentrasi mendengarkan lagu demo itu.

Lagu yang berdurasi 3 menitan itu selesai. Hinata dan yang lainnya bergerak mundur.

"Nah, karena ini baru demo, saat kalian rekaman nanti kita bisa tukar pendapat dengan produser tentang lagunya," kata Ukai. "Untuk sekarang, diantara kalian siapa yang vokalnya paling kuat?"

"Tsukki yang paling bagus bernyanyi di kelas kami," kata Yamaguchi cepat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membicarakan dirimu sendiri dulu?" tegur Ukai. Yamaguchi yang bingung apakah dia sudah membuat kesalahan jadi salah paham. Ukai sendiri tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, hanya saja dia tidak suka melihat calon _talent_ yang malah bersikap tidak percaya diri.

"Aku rasa bisa menyanyi itu wajar kalau kamu ingin jadi penyanyi," kata Kageyama. "Memangnya disini ada yang tidak bisa menyanyi?" Kageyama melirik Hinata. Hinata sadar kalau Kageyama sedang mengungkit pembicaraan sebelum Ukai datang tadi.

 _Uwah, keluar lagi nada menyombongnya itu…_

"Setuju sih," Tsukishima menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya melirik Yamaguchi yang salah tingkah. "Kamu kenapa sih, Yamaguchi?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Eh, ah, anu… menanggapi Kageyama…" Yamaguchi menggumam tidak jelas. "Kurasa kalau membandingkan dengan yang lain, aku yang paling lemah…"

"Kamu bicara apa sih—" perkataan Tsukishima diinterupsi oleh Hinata.

"Oh! Aku pikir aku sendirian. Aku juga sebenarnya paling lemah kalau belajar menyanyi sih, hehehe," Hinata tersenyum. Sebenarnya Yamaguchi malah tidak suka kalau Hinata malah setuju dengannya, tapi Yamaguchi tidak tahu harus membalas apa pada Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga," Kageyama menggeram ke arah Hinata. "Kau ini mau jadi idol tapi ngga bisa nyanyi?!"

"M—maksudku, tentu saja kemampuan nyanyiku tidak bakal sebanding dengan _senpai-senpai_ atau penyanyi kelas atas. Lagi pula, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya kamu itu model?!" Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk Kageyama.

"Heh, bodoh! Aku ini belajar musik sejak kecil tahu!" balas Kageyama.

"Aku benci bilang ini sih, tapi kamu ngga tahu ya? _Jingle_ iklan susunya si raja ini kan dia sendiri yang nyanyi," Tsukishima memotong sebentar perkelahian mereka. Lagi pula, dengan masa _training_ yang paling singkat diantara mereka, tentu saja Tsukishima bisa langsung tahu kalau pasti Hinata ada ketinggalan dalam satu atau beberapa aspek dibandingkan mereka bertiga. Makanya dia agak tidak suka saat Hinata bilang Yamaguchi sama dengannya yang baru training 9 bulan.

"Kalian sudah selesai bertengkar?" kata Ukai datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Hinata dan Kageyama segera sadar kalau pelatih mereka masih ada disana, jadi mereka segera berhenti berkelahi dan berganti saling mengejek dengan suara pelan. Ukai masih bisa mendengar, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya dulu.

"Dari pada kalian bicara saja, coba aku dengar kalian menyanyi. Nanti aku akan menilai siapa yang perlu pelatihan vokal intensif."

* * *

Takeda- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kantor tata usaha dan mengunjungi salah satu bilik pekerja informatika.

"Bagaimana _website_ -nya?" tanya Takeda-sensei pada salah satu pegawai. Takeda- _sensei_ melirik layar komputer yang menampilkan desain _website_ yang akan menjadi _official page_ The Crows Jr.

Sudah hampir beres semua. _Home page_ , deskripsi singkat, profil anggota (untuk foto, masih menunggu jadwal pemotretan), _schedule_ dan kolom _membership_ sudah terbangun dengan sempurna. Takeda- _sensei_ mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat berapi-api.

 _Sekarang saatnya promosi habis-habisan sampai saatnya debut official!_

-TBC-

* * *

A/N.

 _Kouhaku Uta Gassen_ : acara musik akhir tahunnya NHK, acaranya bergengsi dan biasanya jadi tolak ukur kesuksesan penyanyi kalo bisa diundang ke acara itu :D

Lama ya update-nya hehehe lol

Silakan saran atau kritiknya ^_^v

 _See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: HQ! Idol

Author: RicePlum

Character(s): Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi dan lainnya

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

* * *

Ukai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sedang berpikir. Setelah mendengarkan bagaimana keempat anak itu bernyanyi, meskipun dia bukan guru vokal atau semacamnya, setidaknya Ukai bisa memberi satu kesimpulan.

Kageyama. Sudah baik, dia yang paling pro, meskipun kelihatan sekali kalau dia itu arogan dan tidak mau kalah, sepertinya untuk sementara ini sebaiknya dia saja yang menjaga vokal grup.

Tsukishima. Sama seperti Kageyama, hanya saja dia kurang stabil. Seperti yang dikatakan Ukai tadi—dia bukan guru vokal yang pro atau apa, tapi dia tahu kalau Tsukishima masih bisa mengembangkan kapasitas suaranya. Tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak bermotivasi.

Yamaguchi. Bagus, suaranya lembut dan berkarakter. Tetapi suaranya terlalu pelan. Ukai rasa Yamaguchi masih malu-malu menyanyi (astaga, bagaimana kalau dia disuruh menari?)

Hinata. Terlalu biasa. Mendengarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan mendengarkan anak SD bernyanyi, untungnya dia tidak buta nada. Sudah begitu, untuk ukuran laki-laki, Hinata memiliki suara yang cukup tinggi. Pastinya dia akan butuh teknik khusus untuk mengolahnya supaya terdengar bagus.

"Aku sarankan Hinata dan Yamaguchi melanjutkan latihan vokal kalian. Kageyama dan Tsukishima juga latihan bernyanyi dengan pelatih professional untuk lebih mematangkan vokal kalian," saran Ukai. Hinata dan Yamaguchi jelas-jelas kelihatan kecewa. "Sepertinya untuk pembagian _line_ , Hinata hanya akan dapat sedikit bagian," lanjut Ukai.

 _Lihat tuh, wajahnya Kageyama. Dia pasti sedang mengejekku! Huh, rasanya pengin nangis…_ pikir Hinata sambil menatap Kageyama sinis. Kageyama pun juga melihatnya sinis, dan kalau dilihat seperti sampah seperti itu oleh Kageyama, bikin Hinata tambah pengin lari dari tempat itu dan jadi _hikikomori_ selamanya. Ini versi hiperbolanya sih.

Seperti katanya Ukai, Hinata kan masih bisa latihan. Kalau dia debut nanti, akan ada fasilitas latihan khusus untuk para _talent_ agensi, dan ada Yamaguchi yang menemaninya nanti. Meskipun, Hinata pikir Yamaguchi sudah bernyanyi dengan bagus, tapi apalah arti pendapat amatiran seperti dia. Pasti tidak bakal didengarkan.

"Wah, sudah siang," Ukai melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. "Nah, habis ini aku akan menemui Takeda- _sensei_ untuk mengkonfirmasi lagi jadwal rekaman. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Ukai.

"Kita seharian disini kan ya?" kata Yamaguchi.

"Iya, setelah jam istirahat siang nanti, akan ada wawancara dari majalah dan pemotretan," kata Tsukishima.

Lalu Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri lagi membayangkan sesi wawancara dan pemotretan. Aduh, dia harus ngomong apa ya? Semoga saja dia tidak gugup pas ditanya nanti. Saking asyiknya Hinata melamun, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah ditinggalkan sendiri di ruangan itu.

 _Ah, payah! Apa grup ini bakal baik-baik saja kalau anggotanya tidak akur begini?!_ Pikir Hinata, sekarang berganti ke _mode_ mengomel. Hinata segera keluar juga, karena dia harus memanfaatkan waktu seefisien mungkin. Karena Hinata tidak tahu dimana kantin di kantor ini, yakin deh Hinata bakal menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang, lalu ujung-ujungnya tersesat juga.

* * *

Hinata tidak pernah meragukan kemampuannya untuk tersesat—karena dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di gunung, Hinata tidak bersahabat dengan gedung dan bangunan. Setelah 30 menit tersesat sampai ke lantai 3, Hinata menemukan kantin kantor yang ternyata terletak di lantai 1 agak ke belakang.

 _Ah, sial, itu Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi! Kok mereka ninggalin aku sih?!_ Pikir Hinata kesal. Sambil menandak-nandakkan kakinya, Hinata mendekati kedua cowok tinggi itu.

"Kalian kok ninggalin aku sih?" tanya Hinata. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi memandangi Hinata, kemudian Yamaguchi berganti memandangi Tsukishima.

"Eh, maaf, Hinata. Bukannya aku mau ninggalin kamu, tapi tadi Tsukki kebelet, terus—"

"Yamaguchi!" tegur Tsukishima. Kenapa sih, sepertinya sejak dikasih kabar kalau mereka bakal debut, Yamaguchi jadi ember sekali soal urusan toiletnya (sementara itu, Tsukishima jadi merasa harus berhenti mengajak Yamaguchi ke toilet).

Sementara Hinata sendiri juga ikut-ikutan bingung kenapa alasan kali ini juga soal urusan toiletnya Tsukishima, dan nada bicara Yamaguchi tulus sekali, jadi dia tidak bisa kalau tidak percaya.

"Ya udah deh. Ngg, gimana cara pesan makanan disini ya?" tanya Hinata sebelum dia lupa makan siang. Ingat, dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit berputar-putar di dalam gedung.

"Ah, kamu pesan saja di _vending machine_. Nanti keluar tiket lalu antarkan ke penjaga kantin di _food station_ -nya. Apa di SMP-mu tidak seperti itu, Hinata?" kata Yamaguchi. Dia menunjuk sebuah mesin seperti _vending machine_ yang ditahunya Hinata hanya mengeluarkan minuman atau _snack_ , dan loket panjang disebelahnya.

"Di SMP-ku, kami makan siang di kelas," Hinata menyempatkan untuk menjawab, yang disambut dengan gumaman pelan Yamaguchi. Hinata segera kembali lagi ke meja Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya.

"Kalau Kageyama dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia pergi makan di luar," jawab Yamaguchi.

"Gimana sih. Kita ini mau debut sama-sama loh! Apa ngga sebaiknya kalau kita saling akur?" kata Hinata.

"Memangnya kamu mau bergaul sama dia?" kali ini Tsukishima ikut bicara. Tentu saja karena Tsukishima hanya bakal membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang mengkontradiksi Hinata, Hinata jadi sedikit kesal. Benar-benar deh, belum juga grup mereka debut _official_. Tapi rasanya Hinata sudah _hopeless_ dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau akur dengannya. Dengan kalian semua. Yang debut nanti kan bukan hanya aku, atau Yamaguchi atau Kageyama. Dan bukan kamu sendiri! Kita bakalan banyak bekerja sama nanti, kalau tidak akur, gimana kita bisa sinkron dengan baik?" omel Hinata. Yamaguchi jadi takjub melihat si cowok berkepala oranye yang kelihatannya kekananakan ini, ternyata bisa berpikir dewasa juga.

"Benar juga loh, Tsukki. Apa salahnya mencoba akur dengan teman se-grup sendiri? Bukannya Tsukki selalu bilang kalau di dunia _entertainment_ , kita harus pintar bekerja sama?" akhirnya Yamaguchi membela Hinata.

Menyadari dirinya sedang dibela, Hinata jadi cengengesan. Tsukishima tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terganggunya.

* * *

Wawancara dan pemotretan yang dijadwalkan hari ini dilakukan di kantor. Di sebuah ruangan rapat yang lain. Hinata menghitung-hitung sudah ada tiga ruangan yang sudah didatanginya di kantor ini, dan ini yang keempat. Karena tadi masih bersantai-santai di kantin setelah makan siang, Hinata, Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima pergi bersama-sama. Ketika sudah di ruangan, ternyata Kageyama sudah ada disana sendirian.

"Penyendiri sekali," gumam mereka bertiga. Mereka tidak tahu apa Kageyama mendengar atau tidak, karena wajah Kageyama selalu saja tampak seram dan seperti marah.

Beberapa _staff_ majalah memasuki ruangan, bersama Kiyoko, gadis berkacamata yang mereka temui hari ini. Kiyoko menginstuksikan _staff-staff_ tersebut untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan wawancara dan pemotretan yang akan mereka lakukan. Sambil menunggu, Kiyoko menyuruh keempat anak remaja itu untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku akan mendandani kalian sedikit," kata Kiyoko. Kiyoko mulai mendandani mereka berempat satu per satu karena memang tidak ada _make up artist_ dari pihak majalah mau pun dari kantor—mereka semua sudah punya jadwal. Yamaguchi dan Hinata agak gugup saat tangan Kiyoko (yang lembut sekali) menyentuh pipi mereka.

"Uum… apa Shimizu-san masih sekolah?" tanya Hinata saat gilirannya didandani.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kiyoko bertanya balik, membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh… bukan… maksudku Daichi-san dan yang lainnya tidak berbicara formal dengan Shimizu-san, jadi kupikir kalian seumur. Kenapa bisa jadi manajer?"

"Karena aku ikut klub," kata Kiyoko. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Di sekolah, ada klub entertainment. Kamu bisa saja diajak mengurusi salah satu talent di agensi ini," Kiyoko lanjut menjelaskan. Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, setengah mengerti setengah tidak. Kenapa mau jadi manajer kalau masuk klub entertainment? Kenapa tidak jadi artis saja? (sepertinya Hinata tidak mengerti kalau _ada_ beberapa orang tidak mau jadi artis).

Staf majalah memberitahu Kiyoko kalau mereka sudah siap pemotretan dan wawancara. Kiyoko mengangguk dan memberikan dorongan kecil di punggung mereka berempat.

"Berjuanglah," katanya singkat, tapi sukses membuat semua orang terpana.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N. halooo, maaf kalau _update_ idol AU ini tidak memuaskan /(_ _)\ padahal udah lama sejak _update_ terakhir :" maaf juga kalo _progress_ cerita ini kayak lambat banget

Lalu, aku pengin bilang, maaf untuk sementara seri ini hiatus dulu ya /(_ _)\ dari awalnya aku cuma pengin banget bikin idol haikyuu makanya _i just write this on whim_ jadi seri ini sebenernya belum punya plot yang rapi... jadi aku mau rapiin plot-nya dulu. Tapi karena aku lagi masa-masa sibuk ( _yes hello i'm trying to graduate by next year_ huhu tapi baru bisa penelitian Januari depan jadi mepet banget sama target), makanya mau ngerapiin plot seri ini bakal agak lama ^^"

Tapi untuk kos AU masih aku kerjain dikit-dikit kalau luang, FF lain juga (ehem, lagi kesengsem fandom sebelah dan tiba-tiba saya kebanjiran ide)

jadi gitu aja?

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Silakan _review_ , saran atau kritik, selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ^^

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
